


Recovery

by Kujo1597



Series: Maybe That Wasn't Such a Bad Thing [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Gen, The original character is Peridot's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Your child leaving the nest is a wonderful and slightly scary experience. A parent feels a lot of pride watching their little one find a home of their own. And the scariness of it comes from not being able to keep as close a watch over your child. Them moving to another country makes it so much harder to keep an eye on them in case something does go wrong.Sometimes weekly phone calls just aren’t enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel got a phone call he never never wanted to get.

It was about how his daughter was in the hospital after her home burned down.

Problem is, he’s in Calgary and Peridot is in Beach City, a whole country away.

Literally, Beach City’s about as far south as the US gets.

He was also so busy at work and needed to convince his boss to give him time off.

Thankfully (depending on your perspective) this did qualify as a family emergency so he got the time off he needed.

 

* * *

 

The plane ride was awful. They always were but adding the stress of your only child being in the hospital made it even worse.

Angel walked down the hallway of the burn ward.

“Oh stars,” ran through his mind. This was looking really bad.

He saw a middle-aged Indian doctor stepping out out Peridot’s room.

“Hello,” he greeted her with a slight bow of his head. “I’m Angel Hōseki.”

“I’m Doctor Maheswaran,” she offered her hand and Angel shook it. “You must be Peridot’s father.”

“Yes,” his curiosity took over. “How bad is it?”

“Over a third of her body required skin grafts. The majority on her back and a fair number on her face,” Dr. Maheswaran was obviously experienced.

Angel’s throat tightened at the mention of Peridot’s facial burns. The idea of something happening to his little girl’s sunny face was awful to him. 

He sighed. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Depending on how long your visit is a nurse may come in to clean some of Peridot’s wounds,” Dr. Maheswaran noticed that Angel was ill-at-ease. “From one parent to another. This is a situation I wouldn’t want to be in either. But your daughter has taken well to her treatment. I assure you that she will make a full recovery.”

After Dr. Maheswaran went over the care Angel needs to give Peridot they said “goodbye” then he entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was just how tiny Peridot looked in that hospital bed. It was a sight that he’d never wanted to see again, not since divorcing Peridot’s mother.

It was hard, but he looked at Peridot. Her short blonde hair, or at least what was left of it was messy. Parts on the top were sticking up in a way that reminded Angel of when she first started trying out crazy new styles. He found it amusing that she apparently was still doing that.

But the amusement didn’t last when he saw the burns on the left side of her head; they were mostly on her cheek and temple but some went well past her hairline and also were on her forehead. The doctors had to shave off a bit of her hair in order to treat the burns.

Her upper left arm was bandaged and through some of the gaps in her hospital gown he saw even more wrappings. When Peridot turned her head in an attempt at sleeping he got a better look at the burns on her neck..

Angel walked over and sat on a chair near the wall.

Peridot opened her eyes, somehow the shining silver was instead a dull grey.

“Hey dad.”

“Hi sweetie,” Angel greeted her back.

He tried to subtly look at her some more, at the grafts on her forehead, the bandages on her lower right arm, and how her hands were completely wrapped up.

The room was quiet. Peridot was exhausted and Angel didn’t know what to say.

What  **do**  you say?

“I wish the circumstances were better but it’s nice to see you,” Peridot broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Angel sighed. “So how are you? You know, considering.”

“I’m doing better. Tired. I can’t sleep. Too sore and itchy.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better at least.”

Peridot nodded, she wasn’t kidding about being tired.

“So when do you get out of the hospital?”

“I think in a week,” Peridot tried to rub her eye but her bandages got in the way. “It depends on how well I heal. But I don’t know where I’ll go.”

“I managed to get a few weeks off of work. You can stay in the hotel with me.”

“Thank you.”

Things got quiet again.

“So, any interesting shows or games lately?” Angel asked, a topic that usually got Peridot enthusiastic.

The shine returned to Peridot’s eyes. “Why yes!” She winced as she smiled too widely. “Tales of Xillia 2 came out and it’s great.” She frowned. “Well, a bit too real now since the main character is drowning in debt due to medical bills. But before this incident I was having a blast. The combat system is really fun.”

Peridot enthusiastically talked about her new game with Angel listening intently. In that moment he almost forgot about where they were and why. Peridot’s bright eyes and smile were unchanged. Apart from the missing tooth. Peridot mentioned getting punched by a clubmate…

A nurse entered the room interrupting them.

“Peridot,” her voice was sweet, “it’s time to clean your face and neck.”

“Aw, already?” Peridot whined.

“Yes dear, you can continue talking afterwards,” the nurse glanced at Angel. “Would it be okay if your dad watched? He needs to know how to do this.”

“That’ll be fine.”

The nurse carefully washed Peridot’s face, neck, and a small part of her chest as Angel watched; she gave him instructions along the way. Occasionally Peridot would flinch from the pain.

“All done,” the nurse announced. “You did very well this time.” She smiled kindly.

Peridot tried to smile back but her cheek was too tender.

 After saying their goodbyes the nurse left to tend to other patients.

“So you were telling me about how your favourite show is on Blueray now,” Angel tried to resume the conversation.

But Peridot didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry dad,” she said with a sigh.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I should have gotten a home inspection.”

“Home inspections can’t find everything. The issue would’ve gone unnoticed. That being said, yes, you should have. But that’s just because it’s always a good idea.”

There was a twinge of guilt in Angel’s heart when he saw Peridot’s downtrodden face.

“Peridot, nothing you could have done would’ve prevented this. Just be glad that you’re safe and sound.”

She teared up and Angel gently hugged her. He wanted so dearly to rub her back as she cried into his shoulder. Instead he stroked the back of her head.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. That’s what’s important.”

Peridot nodded.

Yes, that is what’s important.


	2. Chapter 2

The day finally came for Peridot to be released from the hospital.

Unfortunately Peridot was still waiting on her new foot and her bad knee made crutches undesirable so instead she sat in a wheelchair that Angel was pushing through the lobby of a hotel.

“After we get you settled in the room we can pick up your belongings.”

Peridot was quiet.

Angel made sure she hadn’t dozed off; she was still not getting much sleep.

She ended up being wide-awake. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can go there,” Peridot said quietly.

“I know it’ll be hard but sometimes the best things are difficult,” Angel looked at her kindly. “But if it does end up being too hard on you I’ll take you back to the hotel.”

“Okay,” Peridot nodded hesitantly.

“But first,” Angel spoke in a cheery tone, “I need to show you where we’ll be living for the next couple weeks.”

Angel wheeled Peridot to the elevator and up they went to their room.

It was a fairly basic two-bed room. The washroom had a tub in it, the main area had a couple chairs, and there was a small ledge going around one of the outer walls.

“There’s no kitchenette so we’ll be eating out a lot,” Angel said. “I’ve already found a couple nice places.”

“I know some restaurants too,” Peridot said as she looked around the room. “Which bed is mine?”

“Either one. Closer to the door might be better until you get your prosthesis.”

Angel watched Peridot do more inspecting before speaking again, “So, are you ready to pick up your belongings and start filing your claims?”

“No,” Peridot’s reply was quiet.

“‘No’ because you’re not ready, or ‘no’ because you don’t want to?” Angel’s seen Peridot do this a lot.

“Both.”

“You have to do this.”

Peridot sighed. “I know.”

“So, are you ready?”

“As ready I will be.”

“Good,” Angel smiled.

 

* * *

 

Devastation.

That was the first word that came to Angel’s mind when he saw the apartment building.

Judging by Peridot’s face this was her first time seeing it too.

“Stars,” was all she could say.

They met up with the fire official to begin the process. The official went over the steps with them before they started.

It was hard, to say the least. Peridot was barely able to breathe the whole time.

Angel made sure to check up on her as they took the photos together.

He didn’t expect it to be quite this bad. Peridot had told him that the fire fighters had a hard time getting to her room and now he could understand why.

Thankfully Peridot kept a fair number of her belongings in glass cases she found on clearance and those survived mostly unscathed.

But the majority of her stuff did not.

And most of her clothes didn’t; some were worse for wear but could be brought home.

Well, not “home” per say.

At some point Peridot had broken down.

Angel kneeled in-front of her. “Would you like to go back to the car? I can finish on my own.”

Peridot shook her head. “No, just give me a moment.”

She got the moment she needed and then they finished their task.

 

* * *

 

Outside of the building next to the car they shook hands with the insurance official and then he left.

“Peridot?” They heard the voice of an old woman before getting in.

She gasped when Peridot turned around to face her. “My Goodness!”

“Yeah, it’s kind of bad,” Peridot said with a shrug. “Oh, and hi Denise.”

“Does it hurt?” the old woman, Denise, asked, her voice full of concern.

“Not as much as it did, now it’s more itchy than anything.”

Denise noticed the small pile of clothes on Peridot’s lap. “Are those all the clothes you have left? I have some old clothes I can give you.”

Peridot smiled. “Yes, that’s all I have left. Sure, I’ll take your old clothes if you don’t want them.”

“Sit tight,” Denise said and then she was off.

But not for long. She returned with a couple fluffy sweaters, t-shirts, and a blouse.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Peridot meant it; it wasn’t just politeness.

“You’re so tiny dear, so it’s all too big,” Denise said with a small frown.

“You know I like baggy clothes,” Peridot reassured Denise.

“Can I hug you?”

“Yeah, just try not to squeeze; I’m a bit tender.”

Denise and Peridot quickly hugged. Then Peridot remembered her dad awkwardly standing next to the car. She called him over.

“This is my dad, Angel.”

“Nice to meet you,” Angel offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Denise shook his hand. “Peridot’s told me all about you.”

“Did she now? She’s told me about a nice neighbour of hers. That must be you.”

Peridot confirmed it.

The three of them talked for a bit before Denise gave Peridot a hug goodbye. 

Peridot and Angel got into the car.

“Would you like to get a bite to eat?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, there’s a restaurant I really like,” Peridot gave him the address.

 

* * *

 

After eating they got back to their hotel room.

“Has anybody gotten back to you?” Angel asked, a few days prior Peridot had sent e-mails to former classmates.

“No,” Peridot replied with a sigh. “Not that I blame them. I  _was_  a huge jerk.”

Angel frowned. “I doubt that, they’re probably just trying to decide if they have room. I don’t believe you ever were a ‘huge jerk.’”

“No, I was, you’ve never seen me at my worst. I’ve said some bad things.”

“Everybody’s said bad things,” Angel knelt in-front of Peridot and held her hands. “The important thing is to apologize and take responsibility.”

“But I never did that,” Peridot protested. “I want to, now, anyway. But now it’s too late!”

“It’s never too late as long as you’re sincere,” Angel smiled. “And to me, it sounds like you truly regret your actions.”

“I suppose I could try,” Peridot slumped in her wheelchair. “Problem is, I don’t know how to convey it, especially not in text.”

“You could always talk to them on the phone.”

“Yeah, I guess I could try,” Peridot gave it some more thought. “But maybe tomorrow. I’m feeling a bit drained.”

“Take your time,” Angel hugged Peridot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot started calling and e-mailing former classmates but things weren’t going so well… Her past was biting her in the butt.
> 
> For Angel this was difficult to watch. He needed to go back to work but it didn’t feel right to leave Peridot in her time of need. 
> 
> He didn’t want to fail her again.

“Hello, Melissa McGarett?” Peridot paced as she talked on the phone. “This is Peridot Hōseki. I don’t know if you remember me-”

“-No, wait! Please don’t hang up!”

Peridot groaned and ran her fingers through her uneven hair. She tossed her phone onto the bed.

“Another one?” Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I  _told_  you I was a huge jerk,” Peridot threw up her hands. “And since my apartment’s been condemned I’m not even going to have a roof over my head soon!”

“I’m sure you’ll find somebody, try not to be discouraged,” Angel tried to raise his daughter’s spirits. “Have you tried the robotics club?”

“The only member I could find contact info for was the one who knocked out my tooth. No way she’ll let me move in. I was  _the worst_ to her.”

Some more pacing. “Dr. Maheswaran said I could shower, right?”

“That’s what you told me this morning.”

“Good, maybe I’ll have better luck once I feel less disgusting,” Peridot looked towards the bathroom. “Do you need to use the washroom?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

The bathroom door closed with an increasingly familiar click. Peridot put her stool into the tub and removed her clothes. She wanted to look in the mirror but decided against it. She wasn’t sure she was ready.

Peridot let the water run for a bit before getting in and removing her foot.

That shower felt better than any shower she’s had before.

Oh how sorely she missed it.

She was sure to thoroughly clean her hair, getting all the remaining soot out; the main culprit of her feeling gross.

Peridot’s eyes subconsciously closed as she cleaned her body. The bandages had come off just a few days ago.

It was one of Peridot’s longer showers. It was familiar but also unfamiliar. The scarred third of her body felt foreign.

It was unsettling.

But also the new reality.

Peridot dried off and put her foot on then stood up.

She needed to accept that reality.

With a deep breath Peridot took her first good look at herself in the mirror.

“Stars,” Peridot couldn’t wrap her head around the sight. She moved her left arm and watched the way the grafts moved.

Seeing the mechanics of things always helped her understand them.

And for Peridot, understanding was the first step.

“Hm,” the misshapen lump where her left nipple used to be actually bugged Peridot more than it should have. Especially since her piercings were now asymmetrical.

After another once-over Peridot got dressed. She then ran a comb through her hair and something else bothered her.

It was so patchy.

Then a thought occurred to her.

“Are you feeling better?” Angel asked when Peridot stepped out of the washroom. “You were in there for a while.”

“I’m feeling less gross,” Peridot replied. “I took a good look at myself.” She glanced away for a second. “Um, wow. That’s uh, a large portion of my body.”

“It is,” Angel’s voice was heavy and tired.

“Hey dad?”

“Yes dear?”

“May I borrow the car?”

“Sure,” Angel got the keys. “What for?”

“I think I’ll swing by the barber shop and get my head shaved,” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “My hair’s really bothering me.”

“Or I could book you an appointment at the hair dresser’s,” Angel offered. “You don’t have to shave your head. They could trim your hair down to even it out.”

“Yeah, but, I dunno… It’s pretty damaged anyway, why not grow new hair?”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Angel gave Peridot a firm look. “We can go to the barber’s on the way to lunch if you really want to.”

“Dad,” Peridot didn’t expect this much resistance. “It’s hair. Besides, I’ll still have fuzz so I won’t be _bald_  bald.”

“Alright,” Angel gave in. “Just making sure you weren’t being rash.”

“Well, maybe a little,” a hesitant confession. “But my hair grows very quickly anyway.”

“That’s true.”

They got up and left the hotel.

 

* * *

 

Peridot giggled as she rubbed her head at the restaurant. “Feels weird.”

Angel quietly looked at Peridot, his expression unreadable.

“Aw, c’mon Dad,” Peridot’s seen him like this a few times before. “Is shaving my head really as unusual as the other things I’ve done to my body?”

“No,” Angel replied with a small laugh. “I guess not. It’s just such a big visual change; for one, I never see your tongue.”

“Yeah, and I guess my earlobes aren’t all that stretched,” Peridot shrugged. But something in the back of her mind added, “yet.” She mentally shook it off. She promised her dad that she wouldn’t stretch them more than she already did.

And a Hōseki never breaks a promise.

The buzz of her phone interrupted Peridot’s thoughts. She pulled it out, as rude as it was, and took a look.

> I got your e-mail. I’m not looking for a roommate but my friend might need one in a month or two. I’ll talk to her.
> 
> -Melanie

“Oh stars,” Peridot’s hands were shaking. “Dad! Dad! I got a reply! Thank the galaxy I thought to save my phone!”

“You got a reply?” Angel’s attention was torn away from his food. “That’s great! What’d it say?”

“It said that she knows somebody who may need a roommate in a month or two. So it’s not an instant solution.”

“But it is one,” Angel finished Peridot’s thought. “And in the meantime you can still look at other options.”

“Yeah, things are looking up for me,” Peridot smiled, but not for long. “The next step is finding a new psychiatrist…”

“You don’t like yours?” That was the first Angel’s heard about that.

“I hate him.”

“You do? Why?” A reply like that’s never a good sign in Angel’s experience.

“He belittles my feelings, says I should be over my trauma, and I slipped up and mentioned that I’m ace so he’s trying to ‘fix me’ by giving me pills to increase my sex drive.”

That was a list and a half.

“Okay first, dear, libido is a private topic; not something you talk about in a restaurant,” Angel wasn’t entirely sure what to cover next. “Uh… second, I’m surprised. His reviews were excellent. Very little negative feedback.”

“Let me guess, all the positive reviews were left by men,” Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Angel checked because he honestly couldn’t remember. “It’s all anonymous but you don’t like him and that’s the important thing. So I guess the search continues.”

“You know, I can take a look. They’re going to be  _my_  psychiatrist.”

“I know,” Angel felt a touch guilty. “I just want to help however I can. You have so much on your plate already.”

“I appreciate it but you’re doing a lot already. You’re paying for the hotel, you bought me clothes and a new 3DS, you treated my wounds. And,” Peridot blushed, “you just being around is a huge help, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Angel smiled as he returned his sights to his phone. “I’m glad to hear that I’ve been helping. But I want to make up for for my mistake with the psychiatrist.”

Apparently stubbornness was genetic…

Angel’s search stopped. “She’s promising. Doctor Fluorite, she’s highly regarded and known for her open mind and gentle techniques, but will be firm when necessary.”

This piqued Peridot’s interest, “Anything about her being queer-friendly?”

“There is a positive review left by somebody who mentioned being gay” Angel looked at Peridot. “And guess what, she’s in her sixties and I know how much you like women that age.”

“Wha-” Peridot was flabbergasted. “Dad! Why’d you pick that grouchy shallow-minded straight guy over her?!”

“She’s not as highly rated as him,” Angel knew Peridot wasn’t mad, just shocked. “I wanted the best for you.”

“So is Dr. Fluorite taking patients right now?” Peridot struggled to read the upside-down and tiny text.

“Yep,” Angel nodded. “I take it you want me to book an appointment with her for you?”

“Absolutely!” Peridot was actually excited to meet Fluorite. She sounded so perfect.

With a chuckle Angel booked the appointment.

 

* * *

 

After the errands were run and supper was ate they returned to the hotel room and Peridot collapsed onto her bed.

“I don’t wanna move for at least three days,” Peridot mumbled into the pillow.

Angel chuckled. “Yeah, we did overdo it a bit with our little celebration.”

“I can’t remember the last time I had a meal with appetizers and dessert,” Peridot flopped onto her back then let out a satisfied sigh.

Some awkwardness hung in the air. 

“What’s wrong?” Peridot asked.

“Do you think you’ll be fine on your own now?” Angel hesitated before asking this question. “I need to go back to work but I can’t leave you if you still need me.”

“I should be fine,” Peridot was a bit choked up, she hoped she hid it.

“Are you certain?” Angel didn’t miss it. “I’m sure my boss would give me more time off if I asked.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be fine. I’ll just miss you; that’s all.”

“And I’ll miss you too.”

“So I guess I should look into cheap motels,” Peridot said absent-mindedly.

“Nah, I’ll keep paying for a hotel room for you,” that was Angel’s plan to begin with. “It’ll just be a single room.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Perhaps not, but I  _want_  to.”

Peridot gave Angel a look.

“I know you want to be independent but considering the circumstances…” Angel got his thoughts in order. “There’s nothing wrong with getting help.”

“Alright,” Peridot gave in, “I’ll let you pay for the hotel room.”

“And remember, if you need anything else I’ll help you. You don’t have to do everything alone.”

“I’ll remember, I promise.”

Angel let out a sigh of relief. “Okay.”

That night dread kept Peridot from getting much sleep. 

She didn’t want to alone so soon.

But her dad needed to get back to work; he had responsibilities.  _Huge_  ones, in fact.

He was helping better the world. 

All Peridot was was a programmer.

Like she’s done so many times in her life Peridot swallowed her dread and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Angel’s flight left very early in the morning. Both him and Peridot rubbed the sleeps out of their eyes.

“What an awful hour to leave,” Peridot griped. “Why do planes leave this early?”

Angel laughed. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I did. I love you so I have to see you off.”

Such a blunt way of showing affection…

But that was Peridot and Angel adored that about her.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peridot wiped her eye, but this time it wasn’t because of sleeps.

“We’ll see each other again,” in all honesty, Angel said this mostly for himself. Peridot wasn’t the only one who felt dread.

His child did almost die, after all.

“Yeah,” Peridot looked up at her dad. “We will. We’ll see each other again, I’ll have a relatively full head of hair, and we’ll eat something nice.”

Angel smiled warmly. “I’ll make poncit palabok.”

“I look forward to it,” Peridot smiled back.

This eased the pain of separation.

They had a plan for when they next met.

And that plan made everything more bearable.

It wasn’t until much later that they went through with it.

But not exactly, what they hadn’t expected was the two additional people to their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to do more involving Peridot's dad. I love him and even though he's already appeared in "Actually That Was a Good Thing" more than I originally planned I still wanted to do more with him.
> 
> Besides, Peridot wasn't alone the whole time after the fire. She had her dad to help her.


End file.
